ONE BIG HAPPY REUNION
by K9grmingTwihard
Summary: Fourteen years after the S.S. Minnow was lost at sea the castaways are found and reunited with their families. Chapter 4 is now up.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

**JANUARY 5, 1978**

They all watch as the Governor's Aid approaches the castaways and begins to talk to them. The camera pans to the group who look scared and are listening to every word. The camera pans back to the Governor's Aid who gives them the key to the city.

The camera pans back to the castaways as they hand the key around and they see that Will now has an ice cream cone and note that their eyes are scanning the crowd.

"Not to worry folks!" The Governor's Aid assures them. "Your families wanted to avoid the mob so they are waiting at their hotel. They are all watching as we speak."

"Really! Hi Mom!" Will replied trying to wave but accidentally smashing his ice cream cone in Jonas's face. "Oops sorry Skipper!"

Everyone in the room and the crowd on TV chuckle.

"That's all right Will!" Jonas replies while wiping the ice cream off his face and tasting it. "That's very good!"

"Vice Admiral Haddock here will escort you to the hotel." The Governor's Aid replies Vice Admiral Haddock appears on camera. They see Jonas's eyes widen and smile.

"Brandon!" Jonas exclaims as they shake hands and hug.

"It's great to see you Jonas!" He replies.

"Everyone this my brother-in-law Vice Admiral Brandon Haddock of the Coast Guard!" Jonas explains to the others.

Will salutes and Brandon salutes back and shakes his and the others' hands.

"Everyone how about I take you back to the hotel to meet up with everyone," Brandon began. "Then later on you all can come back here to collect whatever you have in that hut of yours! How does that sound?"

"Great!" The Castaways answered with emotion in their voices.

"Fantastic!" Brandon replied. "Follow me!"

The Castaways were about to follow Brandon when Will tripped on something and knocked into someone in the crowd causing a line of people to bump into the camera man who almost dropped the camera. The camera man straightened up but the camera was now upside down making the feed come in upside down. The camera man quickly righted the camera.

"Oops sorry everybody!" Will replied shamefully as everyone groans and chuckles.

"That's all right!" Replied the Governor's Aid who was being helped off the ground. "As long as nothing is broken everything is fine."

They all followed Brandon through the crowd and to the limo. The Castaways all paused and stared at the limo in shock. They all look back at their hut then at each other. Then they all took deep breaths and filed into the limo.

Back at the hotel they all look at each other, take a deep breath and headed for their rooms.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

After a silent fifteen minute drive they arrived at the hotel and Vice Admiral Haddock got out and held the limo door open as the castaways filed out. They stared wide eyed at the entrance of the hotel.

"This way everyone," Brandon replied as they followed him inside.

Just like before men and women met them and hung leis around their necks and kissed them. They walked them to the elevators. The men and women got in one elevator and Brandon and the castaways got in another. Brandon pressed the button for their floor and they went up. The castaways gasped and gripped the rail as the elevator travelled upwards. Brandon looked behind him at the castaways. They all smiled weekly. They gasp again as the elevator came to a stop. Out the corner of his eye Brandon notices that Will and Mary Ann are holding hands. They stare into each other's eyes for one more second then lets go as the elevator door opens.

The men and women from downstairs meet up with them and escort them down the hall to their rooms. The men and women stop each castaway at the door to their room and Vice Admiral Haddock escorts Jonas to the end of the hall to his.

Jonas looks back at Brandon then down the hall at the others who are staring back at him. They all take a deep breath and knock on their doors.

"Come in!" Jonas hears his sister Josephine's shaky voice.

* * *

**_Read and Review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1**

They all filed out of the elevators and went to their rooms. Before leaving the media room they agreed that they would keep all the kids in their other rooms and then introduce them when the time was right.

Josephine and her family filed into their room and Anna got the kids settled into the other room with a movie and a board game. Anna closed the bedroom door behind her and saw her mom and her brother Andrew casually talking at the dining room table while her husband Fredrick was making a pot of coffee.

Anna had to hand it to her mother. She was the most level headed and calm one out of all the relatives of the castaways. She and both of her brothers were with her that day on the pier when the Coast Guard announced that they were giving up the search for the S.S. Minnow. She will never forget Ellen Gilligan's scream. She was so hysterical that everyone thought that she would have to be sedated. While that was going on her mom was giving orders to her dad, who was a Captain at the time, and his men to continue the search. It was no use they had searched everywhere within the area and then some. Then the Howell's and the Wentworth's used all their resources to search but it was no use. It was only after the memorial service on the USCGC Wachusett a couple of years later that she saw her mom break down and cry. Then again yesterday when her dad called with the news.

Anna and Andrew had called all their siblings after that. There were triplets Autumn, Alexander, and April. Autumn was now a Neurosurgeon, Alexander was now a Spinal Surgeon and April is an Ear, Nose, and Throat doctor. There were triplets Harrison, Hope, and Howard who were all teachers. There were triplets Lindsey, Liam, and Liana who were all in college studying to become lawyers. Twins Faith and Joy were away at college taking business classes. Seventeen year old Kyle will be graduating this year and plans to join the Coast Guard. Thirteen year old Joseph was currently in eighth grade. He is very smart, athletic, and Josephine says that he reminds her of a mini Uncle Jonas.

Anna was interrupted from her thoughts by a knock on the door. Josephine gasps and rises from her chair.

"Come in!" She replies shakily.

The door opens and Uncle Jonas along with Vice Admiral Haddock and Captain Haddock walks in. Jonas and Josephine lock eyes and for a moment they look like deer in headlights.

"Big Bear?" Josephine whispers loudly.

"Little Bear?" Jonas replies his voice cracking.

They run to each other, meet halfway, hug and start crying. Jonas hugs her tightly and lifts her up and spins around.

"Oh I missed you so much Big Bear!" Josephine mumbles into Jonas's shirt.

"I missed you too Little Bear!" Jonas sobs into her hair.

They stay like that for a few more minutes then let go of each other and wiped each other's eyes with their thumbs.

"Oh Josie Bear you first!" Jonas replied sniffling and rubbing Josie's shoulder. "What have I missed?"

"Oh um right!" Josie began. "First you remember your other nephew Andrew right?"

"Yes Andrew right oh my gosh look how you've grown!" Jonas replies shaking Andrew's hand and hugging him. "So what have you been up too?"

"Well," he began taking out his wallet. "I am currently the Concierge at this hotel and I got married over a year ago to my wife Addison and we just had a baby girl which we named Abigail."

"That's fantastic congratulations!" Jonas replied looking at Andrew's pictures.

"Let's see you've caught up with Adam and now here is Anna!" Josie replied gesturing to Anna.

"Oh Anna you've grown so much!" Jonas replied hugging Anna and kissing her on the forehead. "You're gorgeous! What have you been up to?"

"Well a couple of years after you went missing I married my boyfriend Fredrick!" She said as Fredrick came up and shook Jonas's hand. "He's the Editor of the Los Angeles Times and I'm their freelance photographer and I have my own photography studio. Together we have nine year old Fredrick Jones, Jr. a five year daughter named Judith and a one year old daughter named Maggie."

"That's fantastic!" Jonas replied emotionally looking at the pictures Anna shows him. "They're beautiful they look just like the two of you!"

"Thank you!" Anna replies with tears in her eyes.

"What about the others Josie?" Jonas asked handing the pictures back to Anna.

"Well Autumn, Alexander, and April are stuck at the hospital..." Josie began.

"Oh my gosh what happened?" Jonas interrupted.

"Oh no nothing!" Josie explained. "Autumn is now a Neurosurgeon and Alexander is now a Spinal Surgeon and they're both performing surgeries today and April is an Ear, Nose, and Throat doctor and seeing a lot of patients today."

"Oh!" Jonas replied sighing.

"Anyway!" Josie continued. "Harrison, Hope, and Howard are all teachers. They're all busy grading papers. Lindsey, Liam, and Liana are all in college studying to become lawyers. They're all studying for huge exams. Faith and Joy are away at college taking business classes they want to become managers at my shops."

"How are your shops going?" Jonas asked.

"Oh business is booming." Josie replied. "I have shops on all the Hawaiian islands. Once all of you are settled I'll bring you by there."

"Anyway!" Josie continued. "Kyle is in his senior year in high school and plans to join the Coast Guard. And Joseph, who was born the November after you went missing, is now in the eighth grade. He's so smart and athletic and he reminds me so much of you at that age."

"Did you have anymore after him?" Jonas asked teasingly.

"No that's it," Josie replied giggling. "Anyway Kyle and Joseph are in the other room with Anna's kids. So what about you. Do you feel like talking about what happened when you didn't come back fourteen years ago?"

"Yeah sure but first," Jonas began looking over at the bedroom door. "Can they hear us in there because some of the things that occurred on the island are not very kid friendly."

"No they're all good in there!" Anna replied. "They're watching a movie and playing a board game!"

"Okay then!" Jonas replied sighing. "Well let's all sit back and I'll tell you of our island tales!"

He wasn't kidding! After they drifted in the ocean for a few days they landed on an island. They tried building a raft to sail for help but ran into sharks, it began to rain, and then ended up back on the island. Jonas was very superstitious and thought whenever something weird happened was because of voodoo. They were constantly running into natives and head hunters. There was quicksand and a few dangerous animals and old WWII ammunition that washed ashore. A few life and death experiences. Then every time they made an attempt to get rescued something went wrong. Half the time it was because of Will's clumsiness and half the time it was something everyone did wrong.

There was also a bunch of people that came to the island. Every time they thought they were about to be rescued the people tricked them and left them behind. He was telling them about one time when Will came back to camp telling them that two men landed in a helicopter when he paused.

"Well oh um..." He began scratching his head and biting his lip. "When we followed him back to the lagoon to investigate the two men were already flying away!"

"Oh come on!" Josie replied. "That didn't happen like that. I can tell from your voice! What really happened?"

"Well um okay!" Jonas said slowly. "Do you remember reading or seeing 'The Most Dangerous Game?'

"Yes why?" Josie asked.

Jonas raised an eyebrow. Everyone gasped as it dawned on them.

"Oh my goodness!" Josie gasped. "Who did he go after?"

"Will!" Jonas answered through gritted teeth and everyone gasped.

"What happened?" Brandon asked.

"Long story short," Jonas began. "The hunter Jonathan Kincaid wanted something more challenging so he decided to hunt Will. He locked us in our jail cell leaving his valet Ramoo to guard us. He hunted Will for twenty four hour but Kincaid couldn't catch him Will was too fast for him. After that he left and Will was unharmed but wasn't well for an entire month after that. Then we heard on the radio that he went mad and had to be institutionalized."

"Kincaid huh," Fredrick asked. "I've heard of him. He received some electric shock therapy and became mentally handicapped after that. His valet and brother took him to Africa a couple of months ago and disappeared without a trace."

"Thank goodness!" Jonas sighed and continued with the rest of his tale.

They had to laugh when the castaways had to charade Will as a girl to trick the native chief King Killiwani so he would take them back to their island to get rescue. Then they gushed over Will's many animal friends. They barely believed the whole fiasco with the dancing spiders. Then there was the occasional tropical storm. Then the last five or so years became an everyday routine. They almost gave up hope after their radio broke down and Roy couldn't do anything to fix it. Then a couple of weeks ago their native friend who they've known since she was a girl brought them a bunch of wires that washed ashore on her island that Roy was able to fix the radio with. It was then that they heard about the oncoming Tsunami and decided to tie all the huts together and hope the giant wave will pull them out to sea and it did. Two days later they were rescued when the Coast Guard spotted the fire Will had accidentally set when he tried to cook a fish he had caught. They all laughed and shook their heads.

"Wow," Brandon replied. "That sure was something!"

"Absolutely amazing!" Fredrick replied.

"What an adventure!" Josie replied with tears in her eyes and hugging Jonas. "But we are so glad to have you all back."

"We're all glad to be back too!" Jonas replied hugging Josie with tears in his eyes.

"So would you like to meet the kids?" Josie asked. "Then if you're all up for it we're going to take you out to dinner."

"Hmmmm, that sounds great!" Jonas replied smiling.

Josie wasn't sure what he was more excited about a hot shower or going out to dinner. If she had to guess though it would be going out to dinner?

* * *

**Well what did you think. Please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 2**

Thurston and Lovey got off the elevator and followed the men and women down the hall. They were lead down the hall and were stopped at a room across from Jonas.

At first they were confused but then they noticed a note taped to the door. It read:

_Welcome Home,_

_Thurston and Lovey before you were lost at sea the Howell's and the Wentworth's did not get along. Now nobody remembers the reason why. As we searched for you we became close. Now we are one big happy family. We are all in here waiting for you!_

_See you soon_

Thurston and Lovey looked at each other then behind them at Jonas, who was with his brother-in-law and nephew, then down the hall at the others. They all nodded, took a deep breath and knocked on their doors.

"Come in!" Came the familiar voices of their families.

**0o0o0o0o**

"Wait should we wait for them in one room or two rooms?" Theodora asked as they got off the elevator.

"Well what was the reason for the Howell's and the Wentworth's not getting along in the first place?" Henrietta asked.

"Can anybody remember?" Thatcher asked as everyone walked to their rooms and everyone just shook their heads.

"I guess the reason died with our parents," Elliot replied as they all stopped at Thatcher and Henrietta's room across from Josephine's.

"How about we all meet them in here!" Thatcher replied as they entered the room.

"Ooh and we'll leave a note on the door reassuring them that we're all waiting in here!" Theodora replied as she started writing on a stationary pad.

While she did that Elizabeth and Berkley gathered all the kids in their room and set up a movie for them and put their daughters Courtney and Daisy in charge. Theodora stuck the note on the door and Elliot made a pot of coffee and put out some crackers and caviar. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door and everyone jumped.

"Come in!" Everyone said in unison.

The door opened and Thurston and Lovey walked in arm in arm. Everyone gasped and was silent for several seconds.

"Wolf!" Theodora and Thatcher exclaimed.

"Fox, Jackal!" Thurston replied as they walked briskly towards each other and met in the middle and hugged.

"Lovey!" Elizabeth and Elliot exclaimed.

"Smoochum, Kissum!" Lovey replied as tears welled up in her eyes as she walked briskly towards them, they met in the middle and hugged.

"Oh I missed you so much!" Everyone said at once.

"We missed you too!" Thurston and Lovey replied.

They kept on hugging and crying for several minutes and then parted.

"Oh Elliot I see that you still haven't cut your hair!" Lovey replied as they all sat down. Everyone laughed.

"No I still like it this way!" Elliot replied chuckling.

"Everyone, please you all first what did we miss!" Lovey replied as she hesitantly picked up a cracker.

"Okay so," Theodora began. "When you left and didn't come back we all set aside our differences pulled all our resource together to help search for you. Then we all became really close and Elliot and I got married."

"The December after you left," Thatcher began. "Henrietta and I had a son and named him Thurston Oliver Howell the Fourth. I knew that you wouldn't have minded."

"No of course we don't mind!" Thurston replied getting choked up. "Continue!"

"At the end of January of '67 Mother and Father were killed in a car crash!' Elliot replied sadly. "We are so sorry you missed it!"

"And Mother and Father passed away in November of '69!" Theodora replied.

"We know we heard it on our radio on the island!" Lovey replied sadly as Thurston rubbed her shoulder and wiped a tear from his eye.

"After Courtney we had Daisy, twins Delilah and Donald, and Daphne," Elizabeth replied taking out a photo and handing it to Lovey.

"Ooh they are marvelous!" Lovey replied. "They look exactly like the two of you!"

"Thank you!' Elizabeth replies. "Also our shampoo company is booming it's one of the top five shampoo companies."

"We also have a daughter named Gloria," Thatcher replied showing them his photos. "I've taken over Howell Industries and Henrietta still breeds and shows Great Danes."

"We have Matthew, Evangeline, and Elliot Jr," Theodora replied showing them her photo. "Elliot took over the firm and I became editor of Great Fashion Magazine."

"How marvelous I can't believe we missed so much!" Lovey replied as she handed the photos back.

"We're just so glad to be back!" Thurston replied as he handed so photos back.

"So how about you?" Theodora asked.

"Do you feel like talking about what happened after you didn't come back?" Elliot asked.

Thurston and Lovey looked at each other and sighed.

"First are the kids nearby because some of the events on the island are not for children's ears?" Lovey asked.

"Not to worry they are in our room!" Elizabeth replied.

"Right then!" Thurston replied. "Sit right back and we'll tell you of our island tales!"

After they drifted in the ocean for a few days they landed on an island. The Captain and his First Mate tried to build a raft to sail for help but ran into sharks, it began to rain, and then ended up back on the island. Thurston expressed several times that it was the Skipper's fault and was unqualified. The First Mate, who was dreadfully inept and clumsy, stood up to him and said that if it weren't for him that they would be all dead. For several months they all lived in one hut until they all made their own. The Captain was very superstitious and thought whenever anything odd happened was because of voodoo and witchcraft. Thurston tried to gain power over the group, made bets and gambled, and use their money to buy and bribe everyone. They were constantly running into horrible wild natives and head hunters. There was the quicksand in certain areas and dangerous animals and old war ammunition that washed ashore. There were several life and death experiences. Then every time they made an attempt to get rescued something went dreadfully wrong. Half the time it was because of Will's clumsiness and half the time it was something everyone did wrong.

There several people that visited the island as well. Every time they thought they were about to be rescued something went wrong and they were left behind. They were telling them about one time when Will came back to camp telling them that two men landed in a helicopter when they paused and looked at each other.

"Oh um well," Lovey replied as she nervously clicked her nails.

"Eh um huh well," Thurston replied scrunching up his nose and sniffed loudly.

"Something horrible happened didn't it?" Theodora asked feeling the tension coming from them.

"Tell us what happened!" Thatcher replied raising an eyebrow and folding his arms.

Thurston and Lovey looked at each other and sighed.

"Right well are you all familiar with the story 'The Most Dangerous Game?" Thurston asked hesitantly.

"Yes why?" Berkley asked.

Thurston and Lovey raised their eyebrows. Everyone gasped as it dawned on them.

"Good Lord who did he go after?" Henrietta asked.

"William!" Thurston and Lovey both replied.

"What! No! Good Lord! What happened?" Everyone asked at once.

"Long story short," Thurston began. "The hunter Jonathan Kincaid wanted something more challenging so he decided to go after William. He locked us all in our old jail cell leaving his valet to guard us. He hunted Will for twenty four hour but Kincaid couldn't catch him. Will was too fast for him. After he left Will was unharmed but wasn't well for an entire month after that. Then we heard on the radio that he went insane and had to be institutionalized."

"Hmmm, Kincaid huh," Theodora asked. "I think I've heard of him. He received some of that electric shock therapy and became mentally handicapped after that. His valet and father took him over seas a couple of months ago and disappeared without a trace."

"Wasn't it his son?" Elliot asked. "Or was it his daughter?"

"No wasn't it his brother?" Elizabeth asked.

"No I think it was his cousin?" Thatcher asked. "Or was it the valet's father?"

"Either way all that matters is that retched man is gone!" Lovey replied as she an Thurston sighed and continued with the rest of their tale.

They had to laugh when they disguised Will as a girl to trick a native chief so that he would take them back to their island to get rescued. They were amazed at the many animal friends that Will had. The whole fiasco with the dancing spiders was just outrageous. Tropical storms were always hitting the island. Then the last five or so years became a monotonous routine. They almost gave up hope after their radio broke down and the Professor couldn't do anything to fix it. Then a couple of weeks ago the native girl they had taken care of a while back brought them a bunch of wires that had washed ashore on her island that Roy was able to fix the radio with. It was then that they heard about the oncoming Tsunami and decided to tie all the huts together and hope that the giant wave will pull them out to sea and it did. Two days later they were rescued when the Coast Guard spotted the fire Will had accidentally set when he tried to cook a fish he had caught. They all laughed and shook their heads.

"Egads, what a wonderful adventure that was!" Theodora replied.

"Simply marvelous!" Elizabeth replied.

"Outstanding!" Elliot replied.

"Amazing!" Thatcher replied.

"We're so glad to have you back!" Theodora replied.

"We're so glad to be back too!" Lovey replied as tears welled up in all of their eyes and they all hugged.

"So what do you plan to do now?" Thatcher asked. "It's not like you all can go your separate ways and just see each other once a year on Christmas!"

"I know that!" Thurston replied smiling and meeting Lovey's eyes. "That's why I have a plan!"

"What is it?" Thatcher replied.

"I'm not saying until I talk to the others!" Thurston replied.

* * *

**Well what did you think?**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 3**

Ginger couldn't remember the last time she was this nervous. As they rode the elevator up to where they would meet up with their families she looked at Roy out of the corner of her eye. He looked back at her and smiled his warm soft smile and relaxed a little as the elevator doors opened.

Their welcome party met them and escorted them down the hall and one of them pointed her to the room next door to the Howells and across from Roy.

She took a deep breath then looked across from her at Roy then up and down the hall at the others. Then she knocked.

The door was practically torn open and a wide eyed Garret and Grace stood in the doorway at their wide eyed older sister.

"Rosie Posie, Carrot!" Ginger replied shakily.

"JOY JOY!" They both exclaimed and pulled her into the room.

**0o0o0o0o**

"Oh mo dhia! It's her it's actually her!" Grace exclaimed as she and Garret arrived back at the room.

Grace's husband Greg Fletcher, who was a movie producer, was at the table looking over a script with his sister Sarah, who was a director and also married to Garret, and was trying to hide the disgusted look on her face.

"Greg she just survived fourteen years on a deserted island and you want to put her in this!" Sarah replied.

"Well like you said," Greg began. "She's been on an island for fourteen years I'm sure she's itching to get back into the movies!"

"What's wrong with the script?" Grace asked as she peered over her husband's shoulder.

"Because it's so jam pact with four letter words that you'd think that it was about Sailors!" Sarah replied shaking her head.

"Oh wow!" Garret replied as he skimmed through the script. "It's hard to say what she'll think of this."

"We can always ease her back into it by getting her into Zipline Channel teen shows!" Grace replied.

"You never know she might surprise us!" Garret replied.

At that moment there was a knock on the door and they all jumped. They practically jumped over to the door and tore it open and stood in the doorway staring at their wide eyed older sister.

"Rosie Posie, Carrot!" Ginger replied shakily.

"JOY JOY!" They both exclaimed and pulled her into the room.

They sandwiched her in between them and fell to their knees while hugging her.

"It's you it's actually you!" Grace cried into Ginger's shoulder.

"You're back you're actually back!" Garret mumbled into Ginger's hair.

"Oh Grace Garret I've missed you so much!" Ginger cried.

Greg and Sarah stood by the table watching the scene unfold. Tears ran down both of their cheeks' as Greg hugged Sarah and rubbed her shoulder. They stayed like that for several more minutes then parted and made their way to the couch.

"Oh Grace, oh Garret what have I missed for the last fourteen years?" Ginger asked as she dabbed her eyes with a tissue.

"Oh um!" Garret replied not knowing where to start first.

"Oh um well first things first," Grace began sadly. "You should know that Mom and Dad passed away a couple of years ago!"

"Ooh, I thought I had that on the radio at the time. Oh no!" Ginger replied sniffling. "At least they had a peaceful passing."

"I'm now a television director!" Garret replied.

"Oh my gosh that's fabulous!" Ginger replied hugging him.

"And I'm a television show writer!" Grace replied. "And you remember Greg Fletcher right?"

"Oh my gosh yes!" Ginger replied.

"We got married a year ago!" Grace replied shyly. "And I'm expecting!"

"Oh my gosh no way that's wonderful!" Ginger exclaimed and hugged her.

"And I just married Greg's sister Sarah!" Garret replied after a few minutes.

"Oh Garret that's wonderful congratulations!" Ginger replied and Greg and Sarah joined in their group hug.

"How about you?" Grace asked. "What happened that day you didn't come back? Do you feel up to talking about it?"

"Ugh! At first it was absolutely horrible and the first few years I thought my career had gone the drain!" Ginger explained. "But boy do I have a tale to tell you!"

After they drifted in the ocean for a few days they landed on an island. The Captain and his First Mate tried to build a raft to sail for help but ran into sharks, it began to rain, and then ended up back on the island. The First Mate was so unbelievably clumsy. For several months they all lived in one hut until they all made their own. The Captain was very superstitious and thought whenever something odd had happened was because of voodoo and witchcraft. They were constantly running into terrible wild natives and head hunters. There was the quicksand in certain areas and dangerous animals and old war things that washed ashore. There were several life and death experiences. Then every time they made an attempt to get rescued something went horribly wrong. Half the time it was because of Will's clumsiness and half the time it was something everyone did wrong.

A couple of times they put on plays and she was the star. Then Thurston was always trying to take control of something and he would have her try to flirt with Will in order to even the odds. It would never work because he would always knock himself out.

There several people that visited the island as well. Every time they thought they were about to be rescued something went wrong and they were left behind.

"Wait you were the ones who made over Eva Grub?" Garret asked shocked.

"Yes and she had the nerve to run off and try to be me!" Ginger scoffed.

"Well she came to Mr. Gasberg's office and we didn't believe she was you for a second!' Grace scoffed. "Then she disappeared without a trace."

"Hmmmm!" Ginger was thought for a moment.

"Then that horrible producer Harold Hecuba!" Sarah began. "He became way to critical after the Hamlet musical and was practically thrown out of Hollywood. He became a drunk and had a heart attack."

"Ha what karma!" Ginger chuckled. "And I had heard on the radio one year that they were doing a movie about me. What became of that?"

"That was unauthorized and we immediately shut it down!" Grace replied. "And to be honest we ready to go through that yet!"

"Oh too bad!" Ginger replied. "Then one time Will came back to camp yelling that two men had landed in a helicopter but uh um when we went to investigate they were already flying away."

"Oh come on!' Garret replied rolling his eyes. "That didn't really happen did it."

"What is it that your now telling us?" Grace replied looking concerned.

"Well one of the men was a hunter named Kincaid and well are you all familiar with the story 'The Most Dangerous Game?'" Ginger replied anxiously.

"Yes why?" Garret asked.

Ginger raised her eyebrow. Everyone gasped as it dawned on them.

"Oh mo dhia! Who did he go after?" Grace asked going pale.

"Will!" Ginger practically whispered.

"What! No! Good Lord! Oh mo dhia! What happened?" Everyone asked at once.

"Well long story short," Ginger began. "That monster Jonathan Kincaid wanted something more challenging so he decided to go after Will. He locked us all in our old jail cell leaving his valet to guard us. He hunted Will for twenty four hour but Kincaid couldn't catch him. Will was way too fast for him. After he left Will was unharmed but wasn't well for an entire month after that. Then we heard on the radio that he went insane and had to be institutionalized."

"Hmmm, Kincaid huh," Greg asked. "I think I've heard of him. He received some of that electric shock therapy and became mentally handicapped after that. I'm not sure but I think his valet and and a relative took him over seas a couple of months ago and disappeared without a trace."

"As long as that monster is out of the picture it is okay in my book!" Ginger replied scrunching her nose and continued with the rest of her tale.

They had to laugh when Mary Ann had hit her head and had thought she was Ginger and when they disguised Will as a girl to trick a native chief so that he would take them back to their island to get rescued. She was always helping Roy with his experiments. They were amazed at the many animal friends that Will had and that whole thing with the dancing spiders was just unbelievable. Tropical storms were always hitting the island. Then the last five or so years became a monotonous routine. They almost gave up hope after their radio broke down and Roy couldn't do anything to fix it. Then a couple of weeks ago the native girl they had taken care of a while back brought them a bunch of wires that had washed ashore on her island that Roy was able to fix the radio with. It was then that they heard about the oncoming Tsunami and decided to tie all the huts together and hope that the giant wave will pull them out to sea and it did. Two days later they were rescued when the Coast Guard spotted the fire Will had accidentally set when he tried to cook a fish he had caught. They all laughed and shook their heads.

"Oh mo dhia what an adventure!" Grace replied shaking her head.

"That was amazing!" Garret replied.

"Absolutely wow!" Greg replied shaking his head.

"That was oh so spectacular!" Sarah replied. "We have to make a movie about that!"

"Hmmm, I don't know!" Ginger replied. "I tried writing a script but it only hurt Will's feelings."

"But it sounded like Will saved everyones lives countless of times but oh well!" Sarah replied.

"So tell me something!" Grace replied smiling. "It sounded like you and Roy got close during your time on the island. Is there something going on?"

"Well we sort of began dating a few years ago." Ginger replied blushing.

"Oooooh!" Everyone exclaimed.

"So what happens now?" Garret asked.

"Well I know that he wants to continue teaching and I want to continue acting so whatever happens happens!" Ginger replied unsure.

"So you want do movies like before!" Sarah asked.

"Yeah!" Ginger replied.

"Well you should know that the type of movies you used to do are a lot more um intense!" Sarah replied hesitantly.

"What do you mean?" Ginger asked nervously.

"Well just look at this script I obtained!" Greg replied handing Ginger the script he was reading earlier. She skimmed through it and gasped.

"Oh my!" She gasped. "They curse more than Jonas did whenever he worked on something!"

"If it was a bit more laid back would you consider doing it?" Greg asked taking the script back.

"Hmmm possibly!" Ginger replied thoughtfully. "What else you all working on?"

"Well we work for a couple of children's and preteen networks!" Grace began. "We are now casting for one of their first movies. It's called 'Heart: The Animal Detective' it's about a singer who helps bring animals home through song!"

"That sounds intriguing!" Ginger replied. "I think I'll try out for that if the writers don't fix that script!"

"Really wow!" Garret replied looking at Grace. "I'll let the casting director know and set up an audition."

"Great!" Ginger replied excitedly. "So what are you plans for the rest of the day?"

"Well we were going to let you freshen up then we were going to go out to dinner with the others and their families." Grace replied. "How does that sound?"

"Oooh that sounds absolutely wonderful!" Ginger replied excitedly.

They all had to smile at her enthusiasm.

* * *

**_Sorry it took a while to update work was crazy then I had the flu and I wanted to get Ginger's reunion just right._**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
